


Supernova

by tracingdandelions



Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate take, Angst, F/F, Pining, Yeahhhh, but its really more of a combo of the two, kinda sorry about this but i love angsty bees, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracingdandelions/pseuds/tracingdandelions
Summary: Day 2: PiningAlternate take to the beginning of Volume 4 and Alone Together where Blake runs but comes back sooner than expected.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620409
Kudos: 27





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back super late yet again! But I'm gonna keep attempting. School and Interviews have been kicking my butt, and I haven't had much time or energy to keep working on this. But a huge thank you to anyone who reads! Keep rocking!!

There’s a knock at the door, and Yang rolls over in her bed. She’s not in any mood to talk to anyone, let alone Ruby who she’s certain stands behind the door, some sort of comfort food in hand. That was always her MO, bring the sweets and coerce the truth out of her. But Yang wasn’t having it.

“Go away Ruby, I don’t want to talk about it.”

She rolls back over, and closes her eyes against tears that were threatening to fall. This wasn’t how she imagined reuniting with her team would be. Not by a longshot. Awkward maybe, as they fell back into their own rhythm, small fires that could easily be put out. She, however, had exploded. A fury not quite directed at anyone, but also at everyone. Her anger was hot and dangerous, and quick to die out, the weight of her feelings burning through-

“-It’s me.”

A small voice cuts through her thoughts, and she turns, surprised, to find Weiss peeking through the cracked door.

“Oh,” Yang sighs, sitting up, knuckling her eyes in a vague attempt at erasing their redness, “hey Weiss.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes-,” She’s cut short as Weiss’ eyebrow raises, a sigh escapes her lips “no, well… I don’t know.”

The words fall from her mouth, and her head into her hands, as everything resurfaces. She pulls her knees to her chest as Weiss moves to sit next to her. She hesitates for a moment, not typically the one to initiate contact, before deciding to put a hand on Yang’s back. A slight shift in Yang’s body tells Weiss that she made the right decision.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

The question hangs in the air, waiting. 

“I don’t know…”

Yang clenches and unclenches her hands a few times, almost unsure. She glances up and catches a thoughtful expression on Weiss’ face, not pitiful, as she had expected. Her hard facade cracking ever so slightly.

“Then what do you know?”

The question is soft, inviting. It betrays nothing more than sincere curiosity. Yang fiddles with it for a second, her mind turning it over and over and over. An endless spin cycle before she hits the cancel button. She lets out a breath she wasn’t even sure she was holding.

“We’re in my home.”

“Yeah, we are,” Weiss tilts her head, prompting without a further word.

“Zwei is here.” Yang turns more to face Weiss.

“We’re heading to Mistral.” A small nod.

“I’m not all right now…”

The joke tumbles to the ground, too many emotions rolling beneath the words.

“Well, that was a bit left-handed”

That pulls a small chuckle from the depths of Yang’s chest. A small smile lingering on the edges of her mouth, almost sad.

“We’re all together”

“And?”

This question drops to the floor, neither one willing to answer, and the weight of it too much to sustain itself. It rolls for a bit, seemingly scared of its own answer. Yang looks to the ground as if she were searching for it.

“She came back…”

She looks back at Weiss, tears falling freely. Her back tenses under Weiss’ touch, then relaxes as more weight is felt, and the hug consumes her.

“I thought she had left us…” she sobs, the knot in her throat growing tighter, making words harder to form, and harder to release.

“... I thought she had left me”

She breaks, all her worry and fear boiling over. The memories fresh and forefront in her mind. The terror of not knowing where Blake was, the red hot anger she felt as she saw him. Next came pain, searing and slicing, and then nothing. The black of unconsciousness cooling her down, quieting the flames. And when she came to, she was gone, no one knew what exactly happened. Days passed Yang as she drifted in and out of reality, part from the painkillers and trauma, and part because she didn’t want to be present.

She inhales deeply at the thought. She was always compared to the sun, burning, bright, and tireless. It shone day in and day out, breathing life with its rays. Could you imagine a sun that didn’t want to be anymore? One that decided that since the moon was gone, it was done being itself? Life had seemed purposeless, filled with her dad checking in, and the occasional visit from Ruby. Healing left a lot of room for thinking. She tucked the thoughts of Blake to the back of her mind, though they always slipped through the cracks.

Why wasn’t she strong enough?

Why couldn’t she have been there sooner?

Why did she run?

Why weren’t they enough for her to stay?

Why wasn’t she enough for her to stay?

Why wasn’t she enough?

What if she needed her here herself?

The thoughts always spiraling out of control, before Yang just gave up for the day, telling her family that she was tired, or in pain. Which was truthful enough. She would then spend the rest of the day in bed trying not to think and failing, as she fell further and further into self blame. 

Then Weiss appeared, having managed to get away from her own family. Everything evened out a bit after that. It was nice having someone else.

Then she came back. Yang had been outside splitting logs when Ruby ran into her, excited beyond belief at who was there, but refusing to say exactly who. She had followed her sister in, looking forward to some company. But as she stepped into the kitchen, she froze. It had felt like a dream, lilac eyes found amber, and then they were hugging, Ruby pulling Weiss over into a large group hug. 

That was just under a week ago. Things weren’t exactly smooth, but manageable. Then, like a sun is slated to fall into itself, destroying most of the matter close to it, Yang had gone supernova. It was something small that she can’t even remember now as she pulls back from Weiss, the tears stopped long ago. But the rift she had felt after the outburst was larger than ever. She excused herself, barely making it back to her room before collapsing.

Weiss takes her cheeks in an unprecedented amount of affection and looks into lilac eyes. The moment Yang had needed to just cry having passed. She was ready to prod a bit more.

“And what did she do?”

Yang doesn’t hesitate, the words already on her lips.

“She came back…”

“She came back,” she brushes the bangs from Yang’s eyes, “and whatever happens from then on can be fixed, this can be fixed.”

There’s another small knock on the door, and both turn as Blake peeks her head in. Weiss looks at Yang who shakely nods her head. She tucks another loose strand of hair and stands, closing the door behind Blake.

She smiles, they’re together, and right now, that’s what matters.


End file.
